


Monsters and Mana

by Irrisia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU - Fantasy, AU - Monsters and Mana, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Keith is scarily competent at stabbing things, a dumb idea, dragged into the Monsters and Mana world, half based on the dungeons & dragons cartoon, there are too many tags for something this short, what if the paladins of voltron were actually just DnD nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrisia/pseuds/Irrisia
Summary: Look, he didn't ask to be dragged to another world with a bunch of people he barely knows, he has no idea what's going on, and he has no idea what a sorcerer even is. Can people stop looking at him weirdly, now?





	Monsters and Mana

Keith turns as the last goblin makes a cut-off squeaking noise and hits the floor, only to scowl when he meets the eyes of everyone else. Lance looks irritated, Hunk looks disturbed, and Pidge looks intrigued. Shiro looks tired, mostly, and maybe a little amused, which is a nice change. He's just looked tired and responsible since they arrived here- wherever here is. People keep trying to explain it, but Keith really doesn't care. He just wants to get out of here.

"What?" he says, defensively, crouching to wipe the blade before shoving his knife back in its holster.

There's a collective silence for a moment, as the rest of the group look between each other like none of them quite know where to start, but eventually Lance rolls his eyes. Figures it would be Lance, too. Keith doesn't know what his problem is, but it's pretty clear there is one.

"Dude, you're a _sorcerer_. You're supposed to stay back and like-" Lance waves his hands, wildly "-do the hand-wavey thing and make them catch fire, or something." His voice shifts, picking up a faint whine. "The knife thing is supposed to be _my_ thing."

Keith scowls again, because he would love to be able to do the "hand-wavey thing" sometimes. But he doesn't know how he's supposed to make it work. He's not part of their real-world group, doesn't have the advantage of knowing how the game-made-real they're stuck in _works_. Besides, he only gets like one flamey thing a day, and the rest of his spells are _dumb_. What's he supposed to do with a spell that lets him read magical language?

"...The knife does the job _fine_ ," he tries, never sure how to respond to Lance, who's half-friendly one second and biting the next and seems to love trying to creep up on Keith to surprise him. Plus, it's very weird looking at those cat ears on Lance's head. Normal people don't have those.

Looking at Lance's less human features also reminds Keith that in this world, he's somehow a strange purple colour. And people don't seem to like purple all that much. Maybe because the bad guys are also purple. Maybe he should ask Shiro to explain things again, one day, if he can ever get him alone, but Shiro seems pretty determined not to let anyone out his sight in case they get hurt.

...Then again, they do get hurt a lot. Maybe Shiro has a point.

"That's not how sorcerers are supposed to work," Shiro says, carefully, before anyone else can say something harsher. Shiro is the only one who was actually his friend before they came here- and in some ways, is the only one who still is, but where would Keith go if he left the group? His best chance for getting home is sticking with them. Probably. Some days it seems barely worth it. "But okay, I can see your point. You're pretty effective."

Keith looks down, not sure how to take that. Thankfully, he's rescued by Hunk- rapidly becoming his second-favourite member of the group after Shiro just for the fact he might be a little weird about the purple but generally still treats everyone the same- and his suddenly emphatic declaration that if the fight is over and it's getting dark, it's dinner time, and people need to eat. Which is the other reason Hunk is Keith's second-favourite. Keith is pretty used to eating whatever he can find, but Hunk is actually good at cooking. Even when he's using a medieval frying pan and whatever they can find in the woods. Which they end up in a lot, for some reason. 

It's... not terrible, he supposes, one lit fire and half his dinner later. For some reason the fire always seems to end up being his job, because somehow he's the only person with the sense to carry a lighter, but it does get Lance to drape himself close to the flames and seem actually grateful for five seconds. Plus Hunk actually thanks him for getting it perfect for cooking over, so he gets a little extra food. Okay, he's purple, he has no idea what he's doing, and he's stuck with people he barely knows, but... it's comfortable. In a way.

Lance ruins it five minutes later by making a big fuss about Keith's expression, and he absolutely was _not_ smiling, and not long after that a lady with long pointed ears comes out the trees with a loaded bow pointed at them, but he remembers the moment long after, when they're finally an actual team and pointed-ears-elf-lady Allura is their friend, and he's mastered the hand-wavey thing a bit more.

He stands by his claim the knife is still more useful, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually statted up Keith's spells in DnD 3.5 for this- if you're curious, he gets the M&M equivalent of Flare, Read Magic, Message, Arcane Mark, Prestidigitation and Dancing Lights at level 0, Endure Elements, True Strike, Burning Hands and Magic Weapon at level 1, and Scorching Ray and Permanent Flame at level 2. Which was more work than this really deserved, but I do like statting characters.
> 
> It is however a thing I had a lot of fun with, so you know. I wish I could do more with it.


End file.
